Back to Preschool
by NoodlePie13
Summary: Killua has come to a sudden realization: Gon hasn't quite learned his math. There's only one thing he can do for his dear friend. Send him to preschool. Crackfic


**Another story that is the result of my friend and my own's nonsense. I don't even know what's going on with my mind... **

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is not mine, nor will it ever be.**

"Where are we going?" the young boy, Gon, asked curiously while they walked.

The other young boy, Killua, shook his head. "It's a surprise."

Gon pouted. "Okay."

For the longest time, the pair had been walking across town to a destination unknown to Gon. Other than the fact that it was a surprise, the only other thing Gon was told, was that it was going to be fun. Or at least it was supposed to be fun. But knowing Killua, Gon wondered whose definition of fun Killua was using. Hopefully, it was going to be fun for the both of them. Otherwise, this day was going to get a lot worse.

Finally, Killua stopped walking and pointed towards a nearby building. Gon followed the direction Gon was pointing. From what Gon could see, Killua was pointing to a relatively small building that didn't seem very important and/or fun. He looked up at the label on the front.

All emotion and excitement dropped from his face. "A nail salon?"

Without warning, Gon was whacked on the back of his head. "Baka! I'm pointing at the building next to it!"

Gon made a small 'o' shape with his lips as he realized his mistake while he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. He looked at the building next to the nail salon and frowned. "A preschool…?"

* * *

><p><em>Only twenty minutes ago, the two had been playing harmless hand games. Well, to Killua they weren't so harmless because Gon always ended up with a sore forehead, but that wasn't the point. At some point, Gon got frustrated with the amount of times he lost and demanded to play another game. <em>

_When Killua asked Gon if he was keeping track of a score, Gon's answer was to start using his fingers to count. Though, much to Killua's surprise‒or maybe not so much‒Gon seemed to be confused. _

"_Uh…" Gon muttered as he tapped each finger as he counted. _

_As soon as smoke started to appear from Gon's ear, Killua knew he wasn't going to get an answer. But this realization brought on many questions from Killua. Was Gon just having problems counting, or was he unable to count in the first place? He shook his head. There was no way Gon didn't know math. He was twelve years old, and he shouldn't be questioning these kinds of things. Killua knew there was one way to test his theory. _

"_Gon," Killua started holding up three fingers on each hand, "what is three plus three?" _

_Gon took a moment and stared at Killua's fingers for a moment. Then many more moments. The some more. He even brought up his own hand to tap on each of Killua's fingers to count, but in the end, smoke was once again coming out of Gon's ears. _

"_Don't overheat!" Killua yelled trying to fan Gon with his hands. _

"_I'm sorry," Gon apologized, "I was thinking too hard again." _

"_How do you not know what three plus three is?" Killua asked. _

_Gon tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "Uh, three plus three? That's….that's uh…." _

_Killua resisted getting angry and held up two fingers on each hand this time. Maybe three plus three was a little hard to start out with. "Okay, Gon, what's two plus two?" _

_Gon repeated the previous procedure to only come up with the same result. Killua groaned in impatience. How on earth did Gon not know two plus two? A preschooler was smarter than him!_

_Strongly resisting whacking Gon once more, Killua held up one finger on each hand. "How. Many. Fingers. Am. I. Holding. Up?" _

_Gon looked to Killua's two fingers. "Um...two?" _

_Killua smiled. "So then what's one plus one?" _

_Gon was instantly overwhelmed with smoke appearing from his ears. Killua calmly stood up, walked away, and started smashing his head against the wall in frustration. Gon instantly shot up from where he sat and stood at Killua's side. "Killua! What's wrong!" _

_Killua clenched his fists together, strongly resisting himself from saying and/or doing harsh things to his friend. "Nothing, I'm hungry." _

_Gon watched with confused eyes as Killua left to go eat. Gon pouted. He wanted to play another game with Killua. _

* * *

><p>Back to the present time, Gon was looking at the preschool skeptically. "Killua, I don't think this is a very good idea…"<p>

"Of course it is," Killua insisted, smiling at Gon, "I promise, it's fun!"

"Preschool is for little kids, Killua," Gon reminded his friend.

Killua nodded. "Exactly, now you get to play with kids your age!'

Gon gave Killua a weird look. "Killua, I'm twelve, not five."

"I know," Killua responded, "but come on, just give it a shot."

Gon didn't know why, but for some reason he ended up agreeing to whatever plot Killua had up his sleeve. He didn't see why a preschool would be any fun. Anyways, preschool is where people went when they wanted to spend their days in endless snot and cries, not fun in Gon's definition. How messed up was Killua's definition of fun?

Silently, he followed his enthusiastic friend into the preschool. Gon noticed the strange looks that the staff gave them, but ignored them and focused on Killua. Killua led him into the closest room they could find and inside was stuffed with a million kids. Okay, Gon was exaggerating when he said that there was a million kids, but to him, twenty-five or so was enough to be considered a million. After all, he grew up on an island that had no other children on there.

"Uh...Killua?" he whispered as all eyes turned on them.

"Shh, I'll handle it," Killua assured him.

The woman that must be teaching the class paused her teaching and glanced at the two at the door. "Excuse me, this class is in session, might I ask who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Killua," Killua said placing his hands into his pockets, "I'm here to drop off a new student."

Both Gon and the teacher did a double take. "STUDENT?" Gon screamed. "You never said I was becoming a student!"

"Isn't he a bit old to be in preschool?" the teacher asked. "I don't appreciate you coming in here and disrupting class. I'll call the police."

Gon shook his head. "No, no! That won't be necessary. We'll be on our way."

"No," Killua disagreed, "you are staying here until you learn to count!" Killua turned to the teacher. "Gon here, doesn't know the answer to one plus one, two plus two, and three plus three. He's twelve years old and I feel that in order to get anywhere in life he has to learn at least that!"

All while he was speaking, Gon was flailing his arms around protesting that he wasn't stupid or dumb and that sending him back to preschool wasn't necessary. But Killua effectively held the helplessly flailing Gon back while staring at the teacher patiently for a response.

"Are you lying to me?" the teacher asked skeptically.

Killua sighed. He turned around to see if there was anything better to use than fingers. When he spotted to crayons nearby, he picked up two. "Watch," he told the teacher while he turned to the now pouting Gon, "Gon, tell me, if I have one crayon in this hand and one crayon in my other hand, how many crayons do I have?"

Gon rolled his eyes and turned his back to Killua. "I know the answer, so I don't need to be here."

Killua glared at the boy. "Then what is it?"

"Not telling you!" Gon stuck his tongue out at the white-haired boy behind him.

An angry mark appeared above Killua. "Gon, what is one plus one!?"

"I don't know, FISH!" Gon screamed finally.

"You didn't even try," Killua said.

Now Gon sighed angrily. He turned around impatiently and looked at the two crayons in Killua's hands. He stared at them for a few moments, but it was inevitable. Just as expected, smoke rose from Gon's ears.

Killua turned back to the teacher. "See?"

The teacher blinked. "...Okay, he needs to stay."

"What!?" Gon demanded. "I don't need to go to preschool!"

The children suddenly cheered and ran over to Gon and Killua. They all encircled Gon in a pile while screaming gleefully. "YAY!"

Killua jumped back to avoid getting caught up in the mass of children. He had to hold back laughter as Gon was soon swallowed up whole by the children his arm jutting out of the mound of children as he called for Killua's help. And before Killua knew it, Gon was being dragged to the front of the class where the teacher was standing in shock. Killua smirked as sat down in a nearby chair. He was going to sit and enjoy the show.

Fifteen minutes passed and the children, including Gon, were released for a twenty minute free time that included snack time. Only, much to Killua's amusement, Gon had to be held back for an extra ten minutes for private lessons from the teacher.

"You look funny!" a high-pitched voice said to Killua.

Killua looked to a little boy who stood in front of him. "Huh?"

"Your hair is white!" the kid said.

"So?"

"It funny looking!"

Killua rolled his eyes and held back from yelling at the kid. He didn't look funny!

"Excuse me, sir?" a little girl spoke beside him. "Can I pet your hair?"

Killua's eyes widened in shock. "Pet me?"

Suddenly there was a large group of little kids surrounding him. Many of them started fighting over who got to pet his hair first, despite not having his consent. At some point, it became some sort of tug-of-war between the little kids. Since Killua wasn't one to be mean to kids, he didn't know how to deal with a ton of them at once. He obviously couldn't afford to flip his switch, and it would probably hurt their feelings if he yelled at them.

With his arms and legs being stretched in all sorts of direction, Killua was ready to shout for help, but as soon as he opened his mouth, something was shoved in his mouth.

"Is that good?" the little boy who shoved the food in his mouth.

Killua was tempted to spit it out, but decided against it when he realized he'd be making a mess. Plus, he figured out it was chocolate. There was no way he was spitting out chocolate. Unless that little boy did anything to poison that chocolate…

Accepting that food was the biggest mistake Killua could have made. Suddenly every kid was trying to shove their snack into his mouth at once. As soon as someone tried shoving both a half eaten cookie and a pickle into his mouth at the same time, Killua had enough of the little kids.

Quickly, he spit out all the food that he had in his mouth and sprinted out of the room. He was just going to have to wait until class was over to pick up Gon. There was no way he was going to be able to handle those kids any longer. Yeah, Gon will deal without him being there.

Hopefully...

**I don't know if that's the end, I might add more later. :) Depends on the response I get. **

**Remember, I really don't think Gon is that dumb. It's just a joke. Honestly, Gon is one of my favorite characters from HxH. Killua's my first! ^_^**

**Well, Have a good day!**


End file.
